Remember Me
by creativemind5
Summary: This is a story about Starr and Cole in the future all grown up and dealing with the outcome of their decisions from the Past. It will also include Langston and Markko and Llandview citizens. Looking froward to reading your reviews whether good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Somewhere in Llandveiw **

As he sat down at in his new apt he opened up The Banner news paper and went straight to the want ads _need to get a job today_ he thought as he peruse the classifieds. He saw something that peeked his interest "this looks good wanted: assistant to editor in chief need no experience necessary will train part time job great for college students." Perfect just what I need

**Starr and Cole**

The alarm went off Starr opened her eyes, looked over, and saw Cole still asleep she then hit the snooze but and rolled over and went back to sleep. Cole then nudge her "Honey was that the alarm? "Yea I just need five more minutes." As she tried to go back to sleep just then their bedroom door opened and a little girl ran to their bed and jumped in "Mommy, daddy wake up I'm going to grandmas today we have to hurry I'm going to the zoo today. The jump on the bed got Cole up "Princess I know you're excited to go to the zoo today but it is still too early to go ok you're going with grandma later." He then picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead Starr was now up "yea sweetie daddy's right" The little girl had a frown on her face "but I want to see the panda, and the monkey, and the snake and the a-li-ga-ta." Star then hugged her daughter you will sweetie I promise no go downstairs I will be down to make breakfast." Ok the little girl said as she climbed off the bed and ran down stairs, Starr and Cole looked at each other and then laughed, "Wow your daughter is just like you its scary." Cole said as he leaned over and kissed her and then got out of bed "like me I don't think so he has your spunk did u see her face when you told her she had to wait until later? " Nope that's all you Cole said as he headed for the shower Starr then went down stairs to make her daughter's breakfast.

**Later That day at The Banner**

The interviewer looked at the impressive resume then looked at the young gentleman sitting before him "This job would consist of you running errands for the editor, getting all the reports and mock ups of the paper to her on time, and anything else needed, the pay is decent the hours are part time any questions?" "When can I start?" "Ill have you meet with the chief today and then we can go over your hours. The interviewer stood up to shake the young mans hand he did the same "Follow me lets go to the chiefs office."

The young man then followed him down the long hallway as he looked at all the different pictures and accolades on the walls. They got to a front of the editors office that had huge entrance "Wait here." The interviewer said as he went inside and gave the resume to the chief; the interviewer came out to get him "Ok the chief will see you now." He then walked in to the big office the interviewer closed the door behind him the chief then walked over to him " Hi welcome to the Banner I'm Vikki Davidson as she extended her hand to him and he shook her hand and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Later That Evening at La Boulaie **

Starr, Cole, Langston, and Marko just came from the kitchen when Blair and Dorian walked in "Well if it if isn't he magnificent four." Dorian stated and "where is the younger generation?" Jack decided to take Sam, Megan, and Lexi to the movies. "Sounds like fun." said Blair They then went into the living to talk about each other's day.

**At The Banner**

"Please have seat so I see that you have an impressive resume what brings you to Llandveiw?"

"I decided to go Llandveiw University I start in the fall." The young man said assertively " I see you have journalism experience " "Yea I always liked searching for the truth and getting to the bottom of things, so I was very active at high school posting articles in the newspaper." " Where are you from?" "I grew up in California." "What are your plans for the future?" "I plan to become a journalist may be even win a Pulitzer someday." Vikki smiled at the very ambitious young man. "Ok well, I like what I see you got the job, you start first thing Monday." "Great thank you so much." "Ok go to my receptionist she will take you to get your ID and fill out the necessary paper work. I look forward to working with you Mr. McBain." She then shook his hand again, "I do too please call me Patrick." He said with a smile, he left the office with a huge grin on his face after he got everything he needed to start on Monday then he left the office. Patrick reached for his phone and started to text: _I got the job honey_.

**At La Boulaie **

As they were in the living room chatting, they heard the door opened all they heard were four loud voices as they walked into the living room "Daddy they movie was awesome." Megan said as she ran to Cole "yea I'm glad you like it princess." "I must admit for a kid's movie it wasn't as lame as I expected." Sam stated, "Yea it was fun." Jack said as he went over to give his mom a kiss. Lexi was very preoccupied with her phone she had a huge smile and everyone else couldn't help but noticed it, her mom then went up to her "Lexi are you ok what's that huge smile about?" "Nothing mom I am just happy that I start college this fall." Langston was not convinced but she let it go for now. Everybody said their good byes The Thornhart's left along with the Rivera's and Jack left was the last to leave.

**Langston and Markko**

Langston was talking to her publisher on the phone who wanted to set her up for her next book tour. She hung up and Markko then walked into the bedroom "Honey did you notice something different about Lexi today?" "No she is always the wild spunky girl she has always been for the past eighteen years just like her mom I might add." "Something is different about her she was so preoccupied this evening ever since she came back from California she has been acting weird." "Well I haven't picked up on that." He then went over to her and pulled her into his arms "I knew that I would regret you being raised by Dorian some day because it's beginning to rub off on you." "What is beginning to rub off?" She said with a puzzled faced. "That overprotective look that you have in your eyes the one that Dorian usually get before she starts to ruin one of her children's lives." At that statement, Langston got up and pushed Markko away, Markko then regretted making the statement. "I am concerned for my daughter that's all, I am not planning to ruin her life I just want what's best for her." "Babe I not saying you were going to ruin Lexis's life, I just want you to be careful, we have had the pleasure in raising a very smart girl who has her head on her shoulders, we have never had a major problem with her apart from the typical teenager stuff." Markko then walked over to her turn her to him looked into his wife's beautiful eyes "One of the many reasons why I married you is because you have always had good judgment, and that is something you have past on to your daughter. I love you; don't worry so much, I'm sorry about the whole Dorian remark." He then kissed her and soon it became a passionate kiss after a while they broke apart form each other "that's one of the many reasons why I married you." Langston said as she pulled him closer. Just then, they heard a knock on the door both looking a bit disappointed "Come in." Langston said Lexi opened the door and walked in "hi guys I am spending the weekend at Kate's we are going out tomorrow and its easier to leave from her house." "When will you be back sweetie?" "Sunday evening." "Wow." Langston stated "Mom you have to get use to me not being here what's going to happen when I start college?' " Your right sweetie have fun, be careful." Lexi was surprised at her mom's answer Lexi then gave her parents a kiss and left "Wow honey I'm impressed." Marko said "What?" "You know what." He said as he wrapped his arms around her "Not giving your daughter the third degree and just trusting her that is good." "Your right about what you said earlier and she's a good kid." "I know makes me want to have another one." Langston then looked surprise "Mr. Rivera, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" "I believe so Mrs. Rivera and we have this place to our selves for the weekend." With that said, they started kissing.

**Patrick's Apt**

Patrick was busy making sure everything was ready he wanted everything to be perfect, he heard the knock on the door he opened the door "Hello by beautiful wife." "Hi my handsome husband." Lexi said with a huge smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Chapter ThreePatrick's Apt

Lexi greeted her husband with a kiss as she walked in the apt she started to look around. "Do you like our new place?" Patrick said, "I do its so cozy I love it." "So?" "So?" Lexi said pretending she has no idea what Patrick was referring to "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents about us, I told you I think we should tell them together." "Patrick I have to do this by myself, besides once I spring this on them they are going to have a heart attack and my dad is going to try to kill you, so I don't want you in the same room as him." Patrick then took her by the hand and led her to the sofa "Honey I know you want to tell them yourself but I want to be there for you." "I know you do but I have to do it." "And when will that be?" "When I get back this weekend, I hate having to lie to them and sneak around but every time I try to tell them it doesn't seem like the right time." "No time will ever seem like the right time you have to just do it." "Besides when are you going to talk to your mom?" "I was waiting on you to tell your parents first." "Why?" "Well once your parents find out that my parents are Marcie and Michael Mcbain they are going to have a cow" "Why should they, they always had good things to say about the Mcbain's." "Babe your forgetting though that the Mcbain's aren't my real parents and my real parents just happens to be your parents best friends so I think I can wait before the tornado its." "Wow I wonder what is going to be Starr and Cole's reaction when they find out I'm married to their son."

Starr and Cole

Starr and Cole just put Megan to bed and went to their bedroom "Honey did you notice anytime different about Lexi?" "No why." "I don't she just seemed very happy and probably had something to do with a boy." "Which is the case for most teenagers?" "I know right but it also something else I'll ask Langston tomorrow." "Megan will be at my moms this weekend so that leaves us alone." "Hmm any ideas as to what we can do with all that free time?" "I have plenty just leave the rest to me you don't have any plans tomorrow do you?" "Well I am meeting up with Langston in the morning but I am free after 12noon. "Perfect it's a date Mrs. Thornhart." "I love it when you call me that." Cole then pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly but quickly esculated into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Chapter FourPatrick's Apt

Lexi was awaken by a warm hand slowly moving up and down her side this brought a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. "Good Morning" she said, as she turned and looked at her husband. "Morning we have to get going sleepy head." "Where are we going to?" "You forgot already we have to go get some furniture for this apt." "Yea that's right so let's go." They got up and got ready to head out to the mall.

Starr and Cole

The phone rang as both Cole and Starr try to ignore it "It is Saturday for crying out loud." Cole snarled, "It's probably Langston." Starr then picked up the phone "Hello, oh hi Langston, what time is it? Oh right I forgot I'm sorry, I'll meet you in one hour, no I'll be there by." "Where are you off to?" "I forgot I had to meet up with Langston this morning I'll be back in time for us to take Megan to build-a-bear." She then got up and started to get ready

Langston and Markko

"Honey have you seen my black purse?" Langston yelled from the closet Markko still in bed "Honey you have several black purses I have know idea which one you are referring to; however there is one here next to the bed." Langston came from the closet and went to his side of the bed where the purse she was looking for was located she then gave her husband a kiss "I know for a fact that I'd be lost without you." "I do too." She then hit him on the arm playfully "I'll be back in time for our afternoon together." "Ok have fun with your gal pal." Langston then left

Patrick and Lexi

As they were walking in the mall holding hands Patrick saw that Lexi looked a bit uneasy " honey what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine." Patrick didn't believe her " you know I'm not going to let this go so you might as well say what's on your mind." "It's nothing its silly really, its just that this area is where a lot of my moms friends shop." " So?" "Its just that we are both wearing our rings and if someone sees us." "You think there are going to tell your mom before you get a chance to." "I don't think , I know they will and then my mom will never speak to me again." "its going to be fine the mall is practically empty that's we came here early so that we would not get noticed." He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Starr and Langston

"Why are we going to this mall again?" Langston asked, "This mall had the gift we are looking for aunt Dorian's birthday it had one of the best antique stores." "Oh so what are your plans for later?" "Cole and I are taking Megan to build- a- bear then she is spending the night at moms so that Cole and I can have some alone time." "I see" " what about you/" " Well Lexi is at Kate's for the weekend so Markko and I have the place to ourselves we have some alone time as well." Both women stated laughing as they headed towards the antique store.

Patrick and Lexi

As they were looking around the furniture store a woman approached them. "Lexi is that you?" "Mrs. Whitmore how are you?" " I am doing good haven't seen you in a long time and who is this handsome young man?" Mrs. Whitmore this is Patrick." "Pleasure to meet you." As he extend out his hand that which was the hand that he had his wedding band on which Mrs. Whitmore noticed she then try to look at Lexis's hand but currently wasn't visible which caused even more curiosity. The representative then called Patrick and Lexi " Mrs. Whitmore we have to go it nice seeing you again." Lexi said nervously the went towards to the furniture rep to sign off on the order as they walked out of the store " she noticed your ring." " I don't think so." " Yes she did oh my god what if she tells my mom.' " Lexi calm down I doubt she will is close friends with your mom?" " Not really" " So you have nothing to worry about let's get something to eat." The then headed for an outside bistro.

Starr and Langston

" This looks nice." Starr stated " Remember this is for Dorian we need more than 'nice'." " Your right." As they continued to look around they saw a woman " Oh no it Whitney Whitmore what is she doing here?" Langston said "I cant even hide she already saw me/" just then the woman came up to them " Wow now it makes more sense?" both Starr and Langston looking at each other clueless as to what she is talking about " what makes sense Whitney." I just saw your daughter I guess she came with you?" " know she's probably with her friends." " I saw her with a friend but he looked like more that a friend and a married one at that." " Whitney there's no need to draw assumptions I'm sure there is a logical explanation." " Ok I will leave it at that see you later ladies." " Can you believe her?" Starr said then she looked at Langston " what is it" " Lexi is supposed to be away with Kate and her friends this is only 20mins ways from Llandveiw something is up." " You don't believe Whitney do you?" " No I don't she just trying to make trouble I would however like to talk to Lexi." Then reached for her cell phone to make a call " slow down lets just give Lexi the benefit of a doubt she a smart girl come lets get something to eat." The headed to the bistro

Starr and Langston went to the bistro and sat down then Starr saw Lexi and she saw she was opposite to a guy but his back was turn against Starr so she couldn't see her face " I'm you might not want to look around." Langston then looked the direction and saw whom Starr was looking at Lexi and her guy looked very comfortable with each other as if they have known each other for years then the male wavered for the waiter with his left hand clearly showing his wedding band at this site both starr and Langston mouth dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Patrick and Lexi**

"Babe we have to go we are meeting the guys later on." Patrick said as he waived to the waiter to bring the check over. They both got up and exited the bistro as they were walking to the car "I don't want to be a nuisance but I want for us to live together when we start college and that would mean that your parents would have to know about us." "Didn't I say I would tell them when I got home tomorrow?" "I know you said that babe but I know you will find a way not to tell them." Lexi was not happy with that comment and Patrick knew it, he went over to her side of the car and pulled her in his arms brushed her hair back. "I love you so much and I don't want to live a lie. I want to be able to shout to the world that I am in love with the most wonderful, beautiful women in the world and she is my wife. I know it's not going to be easy once our parents know but that's why we have each other to rely on and I'm not going anywhere ok." He said, "I love you too and as soon as I get back I will tell them, promise I don't want to live a lie either especially when the truth feels so good." They both kissed not caring who's watching they then slowly broke apart resting there foreheads on each other both having huge smiles on their faces, then they go into the car and left.

**Starr and Langston**

Starr and Langston both followed Patrick and Lexi after they left, and witnessed from a distance their interactions with each other. Though they could not hear what was going on they saw how very affectionate they were towards each other, and they could see how much they loved each other as they watched them got in the car and leave. Both Starr and Langston were in a state of disbelief. Starr looked at Langston face "Before you jump to conclusions you know your daughter, she is very level headed and I know there has to be a very good explanation for what we just saw." "My daughter is having an affair with a married man Starr that's the explanation." "You do not know that for sure." "Did you just witness what we saw? I cannot believe this, never in a million years I would imagine this I don't get it I had no indications of this, I noticed she was different when she got back from California but I didn't bug her about it because of Markko." "What happened with Markko?" "He was saying how I shouldn't pry into my own daughter's life because I would become like Dorian I shouldn't have listen to him." "Langston just calm down just talk to Lexi I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." "You better believe I'm going to talk to her and to that young man she was with did you see him he looked around Lexis's age isn't he too young to be married." "If he his married remember, the times we live in and we all got married at a young age ourselves." "That was because we knew our spouses for years and knew we would spend the rest of our lives together."

**Cole and Markko**

Cole heard a knock on the door "just a minute!" He said as he lowered the flame under the pot on the stove and went to open the door "hey buddy what's up." Cole said as he gave Markko a hug, "I'm good, listen I just came by to pick up that bottle of wine that you have." "Sure no problem. Planning a special evening with the Mrs.?" "You knew it." With a huge smile on his face, they both entered the kitchen "I see you are doing the same thing yourself." "Yes I am, Megan is with Blair tonight so I'm taking advantage of the situation." "Dude can you believe how our lives are so perfect right now?" "It's hard to believe how lucky we both are. We have beautiful smart wives who have been with us since high school, and children who are just awesome sometimes it feels all like a dream." Cole said " I know the feeling we are the two most lucky men alive man, when I think about Langston and how much she makes me happy and Lexi she is growing up so fast going off to college wow." "Yea she is, speaking of which Starr was mentioning the other day how she seemed different since she got back from California is everything ok?" "I swear whoever lives in the La Boulaie household gets affected by Dorian Lord." He said with a frustrated look on his face. "I didn't mean to get you upset man." "No its just Langston had the same concerns, but Lexi is fine she is better than fine she's awesome." "Ok you're the pops so I'll take your word for it." They then continued to talk about how there were planning their evening with there wives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Markko and Langston **

Langston got home and slammed the door "Honey is that you." Markko said from the bedroom. As he was walking out to the living room, when he came out, he found his wife pacing the living room floor. "What's wrong?" "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." "Ok go ahead." "Our daughter is having an affair with a married man." "What? yea right that's funny Langston." He said walking past her "you think I would make up something like this? I saw it with my own eyes." "You saw what exactly with your own eyes." "Ok Officer Rivera, listen to the facts then draw your own conclusion. I went to the mall with Starr while in a store Whitney Whitmore approached us saying how she saw Lexi in the same mall, with a man, and that they seemed very cozy together and he was married. Of course, I did not believe her so Starr and I went to the bistro where we saw Lexi and this man very cozy together and I saw the ring on his finger. Then we followed them as they left and they we out in the parking lot kissing." "Did you talk to Lexi?" "No" "then I don't believe it what you saw there must be an explanation." "I don't get it you're a cop and you question suspects' everyday and you're telling me that you don't recognize straight facts when you hear them?" "Honey I heard what you said but this is Lexi were talking about she never does anything outside the book because we taught her that, so maybe this man is not married." "I saw a wedding band Markko our daughter is having an affair." "Will you stop saying that about our daughter, not Lexi" He said angrily and then left to the bedroom as Langston sat down in the couch and cried.

**Cole and Starr **

Starr walked in "Cole?" "In here." He said from the bedroom Starr then went over to the bedroom "You would not believe what happened today." "What happened?" "Langston and I saw Lexi making out with a married man." "What that's crazy Lexi would never do something like that?" "I know but we saw it I did everything possible to calm Langston down, Cole we couldn't believe it and they looked so in love with each other." "Starr maybe you guys thought you saw a ring on his finger." "Nope there was no question about it." "Is this an older man?" "No they looked around the same age." "This is crazy Markko and I was just talking earlier how perfect our lives are with our wives and the kids." "Well its going too get far from perfect real soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Markko and Langston**

Both went to bed with many questions on their mind about their daughter, unable to speak to each other because both not knowing to say. With the hours winding down and their daughter on her way home, both ponder how to approach the situation. Langston was out in the living room sitting, when Markko came out and sat next to her. They then both looked at each other, not knowing what to say they just collapsed in each other's arms as Langston began to cry again. "Babe don't cry we will figure this out and if indeed our daughter is having an affair we will deal with this." "I keep asking my self where did I go wrong was it something that I said to her." "Honey you did nothing wrong we raised her right we will get to the bottom of this." With that, he then kissed her and held her in a long embrace as she continued to sob. Just then, the door open and Lexi walked in and she looked at her parents as she placed her bags to the ground. "Hi, Mom what's wrong? Why are crying did someone die?" "No sweetie." Markko said "Alexis could you come here please." "Ok you called me by my first name that must not be good whatever it is I can explain." "That's what I'm hoping." Langston's mood then changed she had a stern look on her face "Alexis where were you this weekend?" "I was with Kate?" Langston then got up now she is mad "Alexis Maria Rivera don't lie to me where were you?" Lexi saw the seriousness in both her parents' faces and realized that they knew "Mom …" "lexi how you could have an affair with a married man." "Mom, What?" Lexi then got up "I am not having an affair." "Well you need to explain your self young lady because I saw you with a man at the mall yesterday and I saw the ring on his finger and you two were kissing." "Honey let her speak." "Markko this is not the time to pick her side right now." "I'm not picking any sides I just want to know the truth just as much you do." "I know you see her as your little princess and she can do no wrong." They continued to argue and Lexi was getting a headache from it she knew she had to come clean now. "Mom, Dad stop yelling!" both parents then looked at their daughter "could you both sit down please I can explain everything." They then sat down both looking intently into their daughters eyes. Lexi began to pace the floor in front of them, very nervously, not sure, how to break the news to them but she had no choice she then turned to them. "I can explain about the man you saw me with. I am not having an affair, yes he is married but… to me…. the man you saw me with… is my… husband."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter One**

**Somewhere in Llandveiw **

As he sat down at in his new apt he opened up The Banner news paper and went straight to the want ads _need to get a job today_ he thought as he peruse the classifieds. He saw something that peeked his interest "this looks good wanted: assistant to editor in chief need no experience necessary will train part time job great for college students." Perfect just what I need

**Starr and Cole**

The alarm went off Starr opened her eyes, looked over, and saw Cole still asleep she then hit the snooze button and rolled over and went back to sleep. Cole then nudge her "Honey was that the alarm? "Yea I just need five more minutes." As she tried to go back to sleep just then their bedroom door flew opened and a little girl ran to their bed and jumped in "Mommy, daddy wake up I'm going to grandmas today we have to hurry I'm going to the zoo today. The jump on the bed got Cole up "Princess I know you're excited to go to the zoo today but it is still too early to go ok you're going with grandma later." He then picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead Starr was now up "yea sweetie daddy's right" The little girl had a frown on her face "but I want to see the panda, and the monkey, and the snake and the a-li-ga-ta." Star then hugged her daughter "you will sweetie I promise now go downstairs I will be down to make breakfast." 'Ok" the little girl said as she climbed off the bed and ran down stairs, Starr and Cole looked at each other and then laughed, "Wow your daughter is just like you its scary." Cole said as he leaned over and kissed her and then got out of bed "like me I don't think so he has your spunk did u see her face when you told her she had to wait until later? " Nope that's all you" Cole said as he headed for the shower Starr then went down stairs to make her daughter's breakfast.

**Later That day at The Banner**

The interviewer looked at the impressive resume then looked at the young gentleman sitting before him "This job would consist of you running errands for the editor, getting all the reports and mock ups of the paper to her on time, and anything else needed, the pay is decent the hours are part time any questions?" "When can I start?" "Ill have you meet with the chief today and then we can go over your hours. The interviewer stood up to shake the young mans hand he did the same "Follow me lets go to the chiefs office."

The young man then followed him down the long hallway as he looked at all the different pictures and accolades on the walls. They got to the front of the editors office that had huge entrance "Wait here." The interviewer said as he went inside and gave the resume to the chief; the interviewer came out to get him "Ok the chief will see you now." He then walked in to the big office the interviewer closed the door behind him the chief then walked over to him " Hi welcome to the Banner I'm Vikki Davidson as she extended her hand to him and he shook her hand and smiled.

**Chapter Two**

**Later That Evening at La Boulaie **

Starr, Cole, Langston, and Marko just came from the kitchen when Blair and Dorian walked in "Well if it if isn't the magnificent four." Dorian stated and "where is the younger generation?" Jack decided to take Sam, Megan, and Lexi to the movies. "Sounds like fun." said Blair They then went into the livingroom to talk about each other's day.

**At The Banner**

"Please have seat so I see that you have an impressive resume what brings you to Llandveiw?"

"I decided to go Llandveiw University I start in the fall." The young man said assertively " I see you have journalism experience " "Yea I always liked searching for the truth and getting to the bottom of things, so I was very active at high school posting articles in the newspaper." " Where are you from?" "I grew up in California." "What are your plans for the future?" "I plan to become a journalist may be even win a Pulitzer someday." Vikki smiled at the very ambitious young man. "Ok well, I like what I see you got the job, you start first thing Monday." "Great thank you so much." "Ok go to my receptionist she will take you to get your ID and fill out the necessary paper work. I look forward to working with you Mr. McBain." She then shook his hand again, "I do too please call me Patrick." He said with a smile, he left the office with a huge grin on his face after he got everything he needed to start on Monday then he left the office. Patrick reached for his phone and started to text: _I got the job honey_.

**At La Boulaie **

As they were in the living room chatting, they heard the door opened all they heard were four loud voices as they walked into the living room "Daddy they movie was awesome." Megan said as she ran to Cole "yea I'm glad you like it princess." "I must admit for a kid's movie it wasn't as lame as I expected." Sam stated, "Yea it was fun." Jack said as he went over to give his mom a kiss. Lexi was very preoccupied with her phone she had a huge smile and everyone else couldn't help but noticed it, her mom then went up to her "Lexi are you ok what's that huge smile about?" "Nothing mom I am just happy that I start college this fall." Langston was not convinced but she let it go for now. Everybody said their good byes The Thornhart's left along with the Rivera's and Jack left was the last to leave.

**Langston and Markko**

Langston was talking to her publisher on the phone who wanted to set her up for her next book tour. She hung up and Markko then walked into the bedroom "Honey did you notice something different about Lexi today?" "No she is always the wild spunky girl she has always been for the past eighteen years just like her mom I might add." "Something is different about her she was so preoccupied this evening ever since she came back from California she has been acting weird." "Well I haven't picked up on that." He then went over to her and pulled her into his arms "I knew that I would regret you being raised by Dorian some day because it's beginning to rub off on you." "What is beginning to rub off?" She said with a puzzled faced. "That overprotective look that you have in your eyes the one that Dorian usually get before she starts to ruin one of her children's lives." At that statement, Langston got up and pushed Markko away, Markko then regretted making the statement. "I am concerned for my daughter that's all, I am not planning to ruin her life I just want what's best for her." "Babe I not saying you were going to ruin Lexis's life, I just want you to be careful, we have had the pleasure in raising a very smart girl who has her head on her shoulders, we have never had a major problem with her apart from the typical teenager stuff." Markko then walked over to her turn her to him looked into his wife's beautiful eyes "One of the many reasons why I married you is because you have always had good judgment, and that is something you have past on to your daughter. I love you; don't worry so much, I'm sorry about the whole Dorian remark." He then kissed her and soon it became a passionate kiss after a while they broke apart form each other "that's one of the many reasons why I married you." Langston said as she pulled him closer. Just then, they heard a knock on the door both looking a bit disappointed "Come in." Langston said Lexi opened the door and walked in "hi guys I am spending the weekend at Kate's we are going out tomorrow and its easier to leave from her house." "When will you be back sweetie?" "Sunday evening." "Wow." Langston stated "Mom you have to get use to me not being here what's going to happen when I start college?' " Your right sweetie have fun, be careful." Lexi was surprised at her mom's answer Lexi then gave her parents a kiss and left "Wow honey I'm impressed." Marko said "What?" "You know what." He said as he wrapped his arms around her "Not giving your daughter the third degree and just trusting her that is good." "Your right about what you said earlier and she's a good kid." "I know makes me want to have another one." Langston then looked surprise "Mr. Rivera, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" "I believe so Mrs. Rivera we have this place to our selves for the weekend." With that said, they started kissing.

**Patrick's Apt**

Patrick was busy making sure everything was ready he wanted everything to be perfect, he heard the knock on the door he opened the door "Hello by beautiful wife." "Hi my handsome husband." Lexi said with a huge smile.

Chapter ThreePatrick's Apt

Lexi greeted her husband with a kiss as she walked in the apt she started to look around. "Do you like our new place?" Patrick said, "I do its so cozy I love it." "So?" "So?" Lexi said pretending she has no idea what Patrick was referring to "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents about us, I told you I think we should tell them together." "Patrick I have to do this by myself, besides once I spring this on them they are going to have a heart attack and my dad is going to try to kill you, so I don't want you in the same room as him." Patrick then took her by the hand and led her to the sofa "Honey I know you want to tell them yourself but I want to be there for you." "I know you do but I have to do it." "And when will that be?" "When I get back this weekend, I hate having to lie to them and sneak around but every time I try to tell them it doesn't seem like the right time." "No time will ever seem like the right time you have to just do it." "Besides when are you going to talk to your mom?" "I was waiting on you to tell your parents first." "Why?" "Well once your parents find out that my parents are Marcie and Michael Mcbain they are going to have a cow" "Why should they, they always had good things to say about the Mcbain's." "Babe your forgetting though that the Mcbain's aren't my real parents and my real parents just happens to be your parents best friends so I think I can wait before the tornado its." "Wow I wonder what is going to be Starr and Cole's reaction when they find out I'm married to their son."

Starr and Cole

Starr and Cole just put Megan to bed and went to their bedroom "Honey did you notice anytime different about Lexi?" "No why." "I don't she just seemed very happy and probably had something to do with a boy." "Which is the case for most teenagers?" "I know right but it also something else I'll ask Langston tomorrow." "Megan will be at my moms this weekend so that leaves us alone." "Hmm any ideas as to what we can do with all that free time?" "I have plenty just leave the rest to me you don't have any plans tomorrow do you?" "Well I am meeting up with Langston in the morning but I am free after 12noon. "Perfect it's a date Mrs. Thornhart." "I love it when you call me that." Cole then pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly but quickly esculated into a passionate kiss.

Chapter FourPatrick's Apt

Lexi was awaken by a warm hand slowly moving up and down her side this brought a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. "Good Morning" she said, as she turned and looked at her husband. "Morning we have to get going sleepy head." "Where are we going to?" "You forgot already we have to go get some furniture for this apt." "Yea that's right so let's go." They got up and got ready to head out to the mall.

Starr and Cole

The phone rang as both Cole and Starr try to ignore it "It is Saturday for crying out loud." Cole snarled, "It's probably Langston." Starr then picked up the phone "Hello, oh hi Langston, what time is it? Oh right I forgot I'm sorry, I'll meet you in one hour, no I'll be there by." "Where are you off to?" "I forgot I had to meet up with Langston this morning I'll be back in time for us to take Megan to build-a-bear." She then got up and started to get ready

Langston and Markko

"Honey have you seen my black purse?" Langston yelled from the closet Markko still in bed "Honey you have several black purses I have know idea which one you are referring to; however there is one here next to the bed." Langston came from the closet and went to his side of the bed where the purse she was looking for was located she then gave her husband a kiss "I know for a fact that I'd be lost without you." "I do too." She then hit him on the arm playfully "I'll be back in time for our afternoon together." "Ok have fun with your gal pal." Langston then left

Patrick and Lexi

As they were walking in the mall, holding hands Patrick saw that Lexi looked a bit uneasy "honey what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine." Patrick didn't believe her " you know I'm not going to let this go so you might as well say what's on your mind." "It's nothing its silly really, it's just that this area is where a lot of my moms friends shop." "So?" "Its just that we are both wearing our rings and if someone sees us." "You think there are going to tell your mom before you get a chance to." "I don't think, I know they will and then my mom will never speak to me again." "Its going to be fine the mall is practically empty that's we came here early so that we would not get noticed." He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Starr and Langston

"Why are we going to this mall again?" Langston asked, "This mall has the gift we are looking for aunt Dorian's birthday it had one of the best antique stores." "Oh so what are your plans for later?" "Cole and I are taking Megan to build- a- bear then she is spending the night at moms so that Cole and I can have some alone time." "I see" "what about you/" "Well Lexi is at Kate's for the weekend so Markko and I have the place to ourselves we have some alone time as well." Both women stated laughing as they headed towards the antique store.

Patrick and Lexi

As they were looking around the furniture store a woman approached them. "Lexi is that you?" "Mrs. Whitmore how are you?" " I am doing good haven't seen you in a long time and who is this handsome young man?" Mrs. Whitmore this is Patrick." "Pleasure to meet you." As he extend out his hand that which was the hand that he had his wedding band on which Mrs. Whitmore noticed she then try to look at Lexis's hand but currently wasn't visible which caused even more curiosity. The representative then called Patrick and Lexi "Mrs. Whitmore we have to go it was nice seeing you again." Lexi said nervously the went towards to the furniture rep to sign off on the order as they walked out of the store "she noticed your ring." "I don't think so." " Yes she did oh my god what if she tells my mom.' " Lexi calm down I doubt she will is close friends with your mom?" "Not really" " So you have nothing to worry about let's get something to eat." The then headed for an outside bistro.

Starr and Langston

"This looks nice." Starr stated "Remember this is for Dorian we need more than 'nice'." "You are right." As they continued to look around they saw a woman "Oh no its Whitney Whitmore what is she doing here?" Langston said "I cant even hide she already saw me." just then the woman came up to them "Wow now it makes more sense?" both Starr and Langston looking at each other clueless as to what she is talking about " what makes sense Whitney." I just saw your daughter I guess she came with you?" " no she's probably with her friends." "I saw her with a friend but he looked like more than

a friend and a married one at that." "Whitney there's no need to draw assumptions I'm sure there is a logical explanation." "Ok I will leave it at that see you later ladies." "Can you believe her?" Starr said then she looked at Langston "what is it" "Lexi is supposed to be away with Kate and her friends this is only 20mins ways from Llandveiw something is up." " You don't believe Whitney do you?" "No I don't she just trying to make trouble I would however like to talk to Lexi." Then reached for her cell phone to make a call " slow down lets just give Lexi the benefit of a doubt she a smart girl come lets get something to eat." The headed to the bistro

Starr and Langston went to the bistro and sat down then Starr saw Lexi and she saw she was opposite to a guy but his back was turn against Starr so she couldn't see her face " I'm you might not want to look around." Langston then looked the direction and saw whom Starr was looking at Lexi and her guy looked very comfortable with each other as if they have known each other for years then the male wavered for the waiter with his left hand clearly showing his wedding band at this site both Starr and Langston mouth dropped.

**Chapter 5**

**Patrick and Lexi**

"Babe we have to go we are meeting the guys later on." Patrick said as he waived to the waiter to bring the check over. They both got up and exited the bistro as they were walking to the car "I don't want to be a nuisance but I want for us to live together when we start college and that would mean that your parents would have to know about us." "Didn't I say I would tell them when I got home tomorrow?" "I know you said that babe but I know you will find a way not to tell them." Lexi was not happy with that comment and Patrick knew it, he went over to her side of the car and pulled her in his arms brushed her hair back. "I love you so much and I don't want to live a lie. I want to be able to shout to the world that I am in love with the most wonderful, beautiful women in the world and she is my wife. I know it's not going to be easy once our parents know but that's why we have each other to rely on and I'm not going anywhere ok." He said, "I love you too and as soon as I get back I will tell them, promise I don't want to live a lie either especially when the truth feels so good." They both kissed not caring who's watching they then slowly broke apart resting there foreheads on each other both having huge smiles on their faces, then they go into the car and left.

**Starr and Langston**

Starr and Langston both followed Patrick and Lexi after they left, and witnessed from a distance their interactions with each other. Though they could not hear what was going on they saw how very affectionate they were towards each other, and they could see how much they loved each other as they watched them got in the car and leave. Both Starr and Langston were in a state of disbelief. Starr looked at Langston face "Before you jump to conclusions you know your daughter, she is very level headed and I know there has to be a very good explanation for what we just saw." "My daughter is having an affair with a married man Starr that's the explanation." "You do not know that for sure." "Did you just witness what we saw? I cannot believe this, never in a million years I would imagine this I don't get it I had no indications of this, I noticed she was different when she got back from California but I didn't bug her about it because of Markko." "What happened with Markko?" "He was saying how I shouldn't pry into my own daughter's life because I would become like Dorian I shouldn't have listen to him." "Langston just calm down just talk to Lexi I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." "You better believe I'm going to talk to her and to that young man she was with did you see him he looked around Lexis's age isn't he too young to be married." "If he his married remember, the times we live in and we all got married at a young age ourselves." "That was because we knew our spouses for years and knew we would spend the rest of our lives together."

**Cole and Markko**

Cole heard a knock on the door "just a minute." He said as he lowered the flame under the pot on the stove and went to open the door "hey buddy what's up." Cole said as he gave Markko a hug, "I'm good, listen I just came by to pick up that bottle of wine that you have." "Sure no problem. Planning a special evening with the Mrs.?" "You knew it." With a huge smile on his face, they both entered the kitchen "I see you are doing the same thing yourself." "Yes I am, Megan is with Blair tonight so I'm taking advantage of the situation." "Dude can you believe how our lives are so perfect right now?" "It's hard to believe how lucky we both are. We have beautiful smart wives who have been with us since high school, and children who are just awesome sometimes it feels all like a dream." Cole said " I know the feeling we are the two most lucky men alive man, when I think about Langston and how much she makes me happy and Lexi she is growing up so fast going off to college wow." "Yea she is, speaking of which Starr was mentioning the other day how she seemed different since she got back from California is everything ok?" "I swear whoever lives in the La Boulaie household gets affected by Dorian Lord." He said with a frustrated look on his face. "I didn't mean to get you upset man." "No its just Langston had the same concerns, but Lexi is fine she is better than fine she's awesome." "Ok you're the pops so I'll take your word for it." They then continued to talk about how there were planning their evening with there wives.

**Chapter 6**

**Markko and Langston **

Langston got home and slammed the door "Honey is that you." Markko said from the bedroom. As he was walking out to the living room, when he came out, he found his wife pacing the living room floor. "What's wrong?" "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." "Ok go ahead." "Our daughter is having an affair with a married man." "What? yea right that's funny Langston." He said walking past her "you think I would make up something like this? I saw it with my own eyes." "You saw what exactly with your own eyes." "Ok Officer Rivera, listen to the facts then draw your own conclusion. I went to the mall with Starr while in a store Whitney Whitmore approached us saying how she saw Lexi in the same mall, with a man, and that they seemed very cozy together and he was married. Of course, I did not believe her so Starr and I went to the bistro where we saw Lexi and this man very cozy together and I saw the ring on his finger. Then we followed them as they left and they we out in the parking lot kissing." "Did you talk to Lexi?" "No" "then I don't believe it what you saw there must be an explanation." "I don't get it you're a cop and you question suspects' everyday and you're telling me that you don't recognize straight facts when you hear them?" "Honey I heard what you said but this is Lexi were talking about she never does anything outside the book because we taught her that, so maybe this man is not married." "I saw a wedding band Markko our daughter is having an affair." "Will you stop saying that about our daughter, not Lexi" He said angrily and then left to the bedroom as Langston sat down in the couch and cried.

**Cole and Starr **

Starr walked in "Cole?" "In here." He said from the bedroom Starr then went over to the bedroom "You would not believe what happened today." "What happened?" "Langston and I saw Lexi making out with a married man." "What that's crazy Lexi would never do something like that?" "I know but we saw it I did everything possible to calm Langston down, Cole we couldn't believe it and they looked so in love with each other." "Starr maybe you guys thought you saw a ring on his finger." "Nope there was no question about it." "Is this an older man?" "No they looked around the same age." "This is crazy Markko and I was just talking earlier how perfect our lives are with our wives and the kids." "Well its going too get far from perfect real soon."

**Chapter 7**

**Markko and Langston**

Both went to bed with many questions on their mind about their daughter, unable to speak to each other because both not knowing to say. With the hours, winding down and their daughter on her way home, both ponder how to approach the situation. Langston was out in the living room sitting, when Markko came out and sat next to her. They then both looked at each other, not knowing what to say they just collapsed in each other's arms as Langston began to cry again. "Babe don't cry we will figure this out and if indeed our daughter is having an affair we will deal with this." "I keep asking my self where did I go wrong was it something that I said to her." "Honey you did nothing wrong we raised her right we will get to the bottom of this." With that, he then kissed her and held her in a long embrace as she continued to sob. Just then, the door open and Lexi walked in and she looked at her parents as she placed her bags to the ground. "Hi, Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying did someone die?" "No sweetie." Markko said "Alexis could you come here please." "Ok you called me by my first name that must not be good whatever it is I can explain." "That's what I'm hoping." Langston's mood then changed she had a stern look on her face "Alexis where were you this weekend?" "I was with Kate?" Langston then got up now she is now mad "Alexis Maria Rivera don't lie to me where were you?" Lexi saw the seriousness in both her parents' faces and realized that they knew "Mom …" "lexi how you could have an affair with a married man." "Mom, What?" Lexi then got up "I am not having an affair." "Well you need to explain your self young lady because I saw you with a man at the mall yesterday and I saw the ring on his finger and you two were kissing." "Honey let her speak." "Markko this is not the time to pick her side right now." "I'm not picking any sides I just want to know the truth just as much you do." "I know you see her as your little princess and she can do no wrong." They continued to argue and Lexi was getting a headache from it she knew she had to come clean now. "Mom….. Dad….. stop yelling!" both parents then looked at their daughter "could you both sit down please I can explain everything." They then sat down both looking intently into their daughters eyes. Lexi began to pace the floor in front of them, very nervously, not sure, how to break the news to them but she had no choice she then turned to them. "I can explain about the man you saw me with. I am not having an affair, yes he is married but… to me…. the man you saw me with… is my… husband."

**Chapter 8**

**Markko and Langston**

For a brief moment, silence filled the room as Lexi just told her parents that she is married. Lexi looked at her parents from across the room not sure what to expect. "Did you just say husband?" Langston said looking directly at her eighteen-year-old daughter. "Yea." Lexi replied in a low voice. "You can't be married your only eighteen, how did this happen when did this happen?" " Mom I met Patrick at camp we have been dating for some time now and well we didn't want to go to separate colleges and we love each other very much. " why haven't heard about him before.? You have I spoke about Patrick every time you would ask me why I'm not dating I said because my heart is already taken you thought I was joking but i wasn't I love Patrick and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him so I decided to marry him. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing can you believe this Markko?" "I am still trying to get over the shock of my little girl married" "Dad I'm not your little girl any more and you both taught me to make my own decisions and I did "but why the rush?" "Lexi are you pregnant?" "No I'm not pregnant you both also taught to use common sense and always have protected sex." "Ok you and sex should not be in the same sentence" "dad" "the question still remains then why the rush?" "We love each other and saw no reason to wait we got accepted in the same college and wanted to be together and besides did you and mom almost eloped "that was only because of your grandmother and her ridicules idea of a wedding she wanted. " I know you are both upset about this but try to understand you were both young once no offense and I know you both know how it feels to be so in love with some one that you want to be around them all the time." Langston and Markko both looked and each other not admitting that she is right both sitting down across from their daughter "we want to know everything about this young and start from the beginning and we want to meet him tomorrow night here for dinner." Lexi then proceeded to tell her parents how she met Patrick and everything about though she left out the important parts such as; that he was adopted and the names of his parents.

**Chapter 9**

The next day Markko and Langston met up with Starr and Cole. (Doorbell) " I got it" Cole opens the door " hi guys come on in, why the long face did some one die?" the all walked to the living room and sat down and Starr then came in " hey guys what going on." "We wanted to tell you guys in person and hopefully get some advice from you guys because we don't know how to handle this." "Handle what?" Starr said Langston and Markko and sitting next to each other holding hands, "We found out last night that our daughter Lexi is married." "What" both Starr and Cole said in shock at the same time " is she pregnant?" Cole asked " no she is not that's what we thought but all kept saying is how much she loves this guy and wanted to marry him and she did." "Wow this is….. This is ….." Langston then got up "Crazy, unbelievable, not happen those are all the words that comes to mind right now ho can she be married she hasn't even started college yet." Starr then went over to Langston and gave her a hug "it s going to be ok." I cant wait to get my hands of him taking advantage of my daughter he's a dead man walking." "Markko you're not going to make our daughter a widow." "Actually I need your help." she then turns to Cole and Starr "Anything you name it." Cole said and Starr agreed. " I need for both of you to come to dinner tonight Lexi is bring her husband ad I need some one to keep and eye on Markko so he doesn't try to kill him. " he wont last the night." Markko said "yea we will be there we will have mom watch Megan for the night ok then see you tonight around 7:30 they will be arriving at 8pm. "Ok no problem"

**Chapter 10**

**Patrick and Lexi**

Patrick is in the bedroom fumbling with his tie as Lexi walked in watching him seeing how nervous he is. "Honey you don't have to wear a tie this is not a formal gathering." "No it's not its only me meeting your parents for the first time and your father being a detective who happens to own a licensed gun I could imagine the thoughts that are going around his head." "Babe my dad won't try to kill tonight at least no to until after desert." Patrick then gave his wife a glare " Honey I'm kidding I know this is going to be hard but we have each other and we will get through this we will make our parents understand how much we love each other and how responsible we are and that we know what were doing

**Markko and Langston**

Markko, Langston, Starr and Cole in the living room awaiting the arrival of Lexi and Patrick Langston kept on looking at her watch "honey they are not late yet they should be here soon." Just then, the door opened and walked were Lexi hand in hand with Patrick. Mom and dad Uncle Cole and Aunt Starr I want you to meet Patrick." Patrick went around shaking every body's hand, the first one was Markko who gave him the 'I am going to kill you' stare, but he tried not to show any intimidation and shook his hand firmly. Then he shook Langston's hand, then Cole and last Starr as soon as their eyes met Starr recognized something familiar about him but she shrugged it off. Patrick then immediately stepped back and went back to Lexi side were he grabbed her hand " I that the news of us getting married was a shock to all of you but I assure you that my intentions are very pure I love Lexi whole heartedly I cant imagine my life without her in it. If you give me a chance you will see that Lexi did not make the wrong decision in marrying me (just then Lexi gave his hand a tight squeeze In support of him) "With that said lets eat." Langston said trying to lighting up the mood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter One**

**Somewhere in Llandveiw **

As he sat down at in his new apt he opened up The Banner news paper and went straight to the want ads _need to get a job today_ he thought as he peruse the classifieds. He saw something that peeked his interest "this looks good wanted: assistant to editor in chief need no experience necessary will train part time job great for college students." Perfect just what I need

**Starr and Cole**

The alarm went off Starr opened her eyes, looked over, and saw Cole still asleep she then hit the snooze button and rolled over and went back to sleep. Cole then nudge her "Honey was that the alarm? "Yea I just need five more minutes." As she tried to go back to sleep just then their bedroom door flew opened and a little girl ran to their bed and jumped in "Mommy, daddy wake up I'm going to grandmas today we have to hurry I'm going to the zoo today. The jump on the bed got Cole up "Princess I know you're excited to go to the zoo today but it is still too early to go ok you're going with grandma later." He then picked her up and gave her a kiss on the forehead Starr was now up "yea sweetie daddy's right" The little girl had a frown on her face "but I want to see the panda, and the monkey, and the snake and the a-li-ga-ta." Star then hugged her daughter "you will sweetie I promise now go downstairs I will be down to make breakfast." 'Ok" the little girl said as she climbed off the bed and ran down stairs, Starr and Cole looked at each other and then laughed, "Wow your daughter is just like you its scary." Cole said as he leaned over and kissed her and then got out of bed "like me I don't think so he has your spunk did u see her face when you told her she had to wait until later? " Nope that's all you" Cole said as he headed for the shower Starr then went down stairs to make her daughter's breakfast.

**Later That day at The Banner**

The interviewer looked at the impressive resume then looked at the young gentleman sitting before him "This job would consist of you running errands for the editor, getting all the reports and mock ups of the paper to her on time, and anything else needed, the pay is decent the hours are part time any questions?" "When can I start?" "Ill have you meet with the chief today and then we can go over your hours. The interviewer stood up to shake the young mans hand he did the same "Follow me lets go to the chiefs office."

The young man then followed him down the long hallway as he looked at all the different pictures and accolades on the walls. They got to the front of the editors office that had huge entrance "Wait here." The interviewer said as he went inside and gave the resume to the chief; the interviewer came out to get him "Ok the chief will see you now." He then walked in to the big office the interviewer closed the door behind him the chief then walked over to him " Hi welcome to the Banner I'm Vikki Davidson as she extended her hand to him and he shook her hand and smiled.

**Chapter Two**

**Later That Evening at La Boulaie **

Starr, Cole, Langston, and Marko just came from the kitchen when Blair and Dorian walked in "Well if it if isn't the magnificent four." Dorian stated and "where is the younger generation?" Jack decided to take Sam, Megan, and Lexi to the movies. "Sounds like fun." said Blair They then went into the livingroom to talk about each other's day.

**At The Banner**

"Please have seat so I see that you have an impressive resume what brings you to Llandveiw?"

"I decided to go Llandveiw University I start in the fall." The young man said assertively " I see you have journalism experience " "Yea I always liked searching for the truth and getting to the bottom of things, so I was very active at high school posting articles in the newspaper." " Where are you from?" "I grew up in California." "What are your plans for the future?" "I plan to become a journalist may be even win a Pulitzer someday." Vikki smiled at the very ambitious young man. "Ok well, I like what I see you got the job, you start first thing Monday." "Great thank you so much." "Ok go to my receptionist she will take you to get your ID and fill out the necessary paper work. I look forward to working with you Mr. McBain." She then shook his hand again, "I do too please call me Patrick." He said with a smile, he left the office with a huge grin on his face after he got everything he needed to start on Monday then he left the office. Patrick reached for his phone and started to text: _I got the job honey_.

**At La Boulaie **

As they were in the living room chatting, they heard the door opened all they heard were four loud voices as they walked into the living room "Daddy they movie was awesome." Megan said as she ran to Cole "yea I'm glad you like it princess." "I must admit for a kid's movie it wasn't as lame as I expected." Sam stated, "Yea it was fun." Jack said as he went over to give his mom a kiss. Lexi was very preoccupied with her phone she had a huge smile and everyone else couldn't help but noticed it, her mom then went up to her "Lexi are you ok what's that huge smile about?" "Nothing mom I am just happy that I start college this fall." Langston was not convinced but she let it go for now. Everybody said their good byes The Thornhart's left along with the Rivera's and Jack left was the last to leave.

**Langston and Markko**

Langston was talking to her publisher on the phone who wanted to set her up for her next book tour. She hung up and Markko then walked into the bedroom "Honey did you notice something different about Lexi today?" "No she is always the wild spunky girl she has always been for the past eighteen years just like her mom I might add." "Something is different about her she was so preoccupied this evening ever since she came back from California she has been acting weird." "Well I haven't picked up on that." He then went over to her and pulled her into his arms "I knew that I would regret you being raised by Dorian some day because it's beginning to rub off on you." "What is beginning to rub off?" She said with a puzzled faced. "That overprotective look that you have in your eyes the one that Dorian usually get before she starts to ruin one of her children's lives." At that statement, Langston got up and pushed Markko away, Markko then regretted making the statement. "I am concerned for my daughter that's all, I am not planning to ruin her life I just want what's best for her." "Babe I not saying you were going to ruin Lexis's life, I just want you to be careful, we have had the pleasure in raising a very smart girl who has her head on her shoulders, we have never had a major problem with her apart from the typical teenager stuff." Markko then walked over to her turn her to him looked into his wife's beautiful eyes "One of the many reasons why I married you is because you have always had good judgment, and that is something you have past on to your daughter. I love you; don't worry so much, I'm sorry about the whole Dorian remark." He then kissed her and soon it became a passionate kiss after a while they broke apart form each other "that's one of the many reasons why I married you." Langston said as she pulled him closer. Just then, they heard a knock on the door both looking a bit disappointed "Come in." Langston said Lexi opened the door and walked in "hi guys I am spending the weekend at Kate's we are going out tomorrow and its easier to leave from her house." "When will you be back sweetie?" "Sunday evening." "Wow." Langston stated "Mom you have to get use to me not being here what's going to happen when I start college?' " Your right sweetie have fun, be careful." Lexi was surprised at her mom's answer Lexi then gave her parents a kiss and left "Wow honey I'm impressed." Marko said "What?" "You know what." He said as he wrapped his arms around her "Not giving your daughter the third degree and just trusting her that is good." "Your right about what you said earlier and she's a good kid." "I know makes me want to have another one." Langston then looked surprise "Mr. Rivera, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" "I believe so Mrs. Rivera we have this place to our selves for the weekend." With that said, they started kissing.

**Patrick's Apt**

Patrick was busy making sure everything was ready he wanted everything to be perfect, he heard the knock on the door he opened the door "Hello by beautiful wife." "Hi my handsome husband." Lexi said with a huge smile.

Chapter ThreePatrick's Apt

Lexi greeted her husband with a kiss as she walked in the apt she started to look around. "Do you like our new place?" Patrick said, "I do its so cozy I love it." "So?" "So?" Lexi said pretending she has no idea what Patrick was referring to "I'm guessing you didn't tell your parents about us, I told you I think we should tell them together." "Patrick I have to do this by myself, besides once I spring this on them they are going to have a heart attack and my dad is going to try to kill you, so I don't want you in the same room as him." Patrick then took her by the hand and led her to the sofa "Honey I know you want to tell them yourself but I want to be there for you." "I know you do but I have to do it." "And when will that be?" "When I get back this weekend, I hate having to lie to them and sneak around but every time I try to tell them it doesn't seem like the right time." "No time will ever seem like the right time you have to just do it." "Besides when are you going to talk to your mom?" "I was waiting on you to tell your parents first." "Why?" "Well once your parents find out that my parents are Marcie and Michael Mcbain they are going to have a cow" "Why should they, they always had good things to say about the Mcbain's." "Babe your forgetting though that the Mcbain's aren't my real parents and my real parents just happens to be your parents best friends so I think I can wait before the tornado its." "Wow I wonder what is going to be Starr and Cole's reaction when they find out I'm married to their son."

Starr and Cole

Starr and Cole just put Megan to bed and went to their bedroom "Honey did you notice anytime different about Lexi?" "No why." "I don't she just seemed very happy and probably had something to do with a boy." "Which is the case for most teenagers?" "I know right but it also something else I'll ask Langston tomorrow." "Megan will be at my moms this weekend so that leaves us alone." "Hmm any ideas as to what we can do with all that free time?" "I have plenty just leave the rest to me you don't have any plans tomorrow do you?" "Well I am meeting up with Langston in the morning but I am free after 12noon. "Perfect it's a date Mrs. Thornhart." "I love it when you call me that." Cole then pulled her into his arms and kissed her slowly but quickly esculated into a passionate kiss.

Chapter FourPatrick's Apt

Lexi was awaken by a warm hand slowly moving up and down her side this brought a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. "Good Morning" she said, as she turned and looked at her husband. "Morning we have to get going sleepy head." "Where are we going to?" "You forgot already we have to go get some furniture for this apt." "Yea that's right so let's go." They got up and got ready to head out to the mall.

Starr and Cole

The phone rang as both Cole and Starr try to ignore it "It is Saturday for crying out loud." Cole snarled, "It's probably Langston." Starr then picked up the phone "Hello, oh hi Langston, what time is it? Oh right I forgot I'm sorry, I'll meet you in one hour, no I'll be there by." "Where are you off to?" "I forgot I had to meet up with Langston this morning I'll be back in time for us to take Megan to build-a-bear." She then got up and started to get ready

Langston and Markko

"Honey have you seen my black purse?" Langston yelled from the closet Markko still in bed "Honey you have several black purses I have know idea which one you are referring to; however there is one here next to the bed." Langston came from the closet and went to his side of the bed where the purse she was looking for was located she then gave her husband a kiss "I know for a fact that I'd be lost without you." "I do too." She then hit him on the arm playfully "I'll be back in time for our afternoon together." "Ok have fun with your gal pal." Langston then left

Patrick and Lexi

As they were walking in the mall, holding hands Patrick saw that Lexi looked a bit uneasy "honey what's wrong?" "Nothing I'm fine." Patrick didn't believe her " you know I'm not going to let this go so you might as well say what's on your mind." "It's nothing its silly really, it's just that this area is where a lot of my moms friends shop." "So?" "Its just that we are both wearing our rings and if someone sees us." "You think there are going to tell your mom before you get a chance to." "I don't think, I know they will and then my mom will never speak to me again." "Its going to be fine the mall is practically empty that's we came here early so that we would not get noticed." He then pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Starr and Langston

"Why are we going to this mall again?" Langston asked, "This mall has the gift we are looking for aunt Dorian's birthday it had one of the best antique stores." "Oh so what are your plans for later?" "Cole and I are taking Megan to build- a- bear then she is spending the night at moms so that Cole and I can have some alone time." "I see" "what about you/" "Well Lexi is at Kate's for the weekend so Markko and I have the place to ourselves we have some alone time as well." Both women stated laughing as they headed towards the antique store.

Patrick and Lexi

As they were looking around the furniture store a woman approached them. "Lexi is that you?" "Mrs. Whitmore how are you?" " I am doing good haven't seen you in a long time and who is this handsome young man?" Mrs. Whitmore this is Patrick." "Pleasure to meet you." As he extend out his hand that which was the hand that he had his wedding band on which Mrs. Whitmore noticed she then try to look at Lexis's hand but currently wasn't visible which caused even more curiosity. The representative then called Patrick and Lexi "Mrs. Whitmore we have to go it was nice seeing you again." Lexi said nervously the went towards to the furniture rep to sign off on the order as they walked out of the store "she noticed your ring." "I don't think so." " Yes she did oh my god what if she tells my mom.' " Lexi calm down I doubt she will is close friends with your mom?" "Not really" " So you have nothing to worry about let's get something to eat." The then headed for an outside bistro.

Starr and Langston

"This looks nice." Starr stated "Remember this is for Dorian we need more than 'nice'." "You are right." As they continued to look around they saw a woman "Oh no its Whitney Whitmore what is she doing here?" Langston said "I cant even hide she already saw me." just then the woman came up to them "Wow now it makes more sense?" both Starr and Langston looking at each other clueless as to what she is talking about " what makes sense Whitney." I just saw your daughter I guess she came with you?" " no she's probably with her friends." "I saw her with a friend but he looked like more than

a friend and a married one at that." "Whitney there's no need to draw assumptions I'm sure there is a logical explanation." "Ok I will leave it at that see you later ladies." "Can you believe her?" Starr said then she looked at Langston "what is it" "Lexi is supposed to be away with Kate and her friends this is only 20mins ways from Llandveiw something is up." " You don't believe Whitney do you?" "No I don't she just trying to make trouble I would however like to talk to Lexi." Then reached for her cell phone to make a call " slow down lets just give Lexi the benefit of a doubt she a smart girl come lets get something to eat." The headed to the bistro

Starr and Langston went to the bistro and sat down then Starr saw Lexi and she saw she was opposite to a guy but his back was turn against Starr so she couldn't see her face " I'm you might not want to look around." Langston then looked the direction and saw whom Starr was looking at Lexi and her guy looked very comfortable with each other as if they have known each other for years then the male wavered for the waiter with his left hand clearly showing his wedding band at this site both Starr and Langston mouth dropped.

**Chapter 5**

**Patrick and Lexi**

"Babe we have to go we are meeting the guys later on." Patrick said as he waived to the waiter to bring the check over. They both got up and exited the bistro as they were walking to the car "I don't want to be a nuisance but I want for us to live together when we start college and that would mean that your parents would have to know about us." "Didn't I say I would tell them when I got home tomorrow?" "I know you said that babe but I know you will find a way not to tell them." Lexi was not happy with that comment and Patrick knew it, he went over to her side of the car and pulled her in his arms brushed her hair back. "I love you so much and I don't want to live a lie. I want to be able to shout to the world that I am in love with the most wonderful, beautiful women in the world and she is my wife. I know it's not going to be easy once our parents know but that's why we have each other to rely on and I'm not going anywhere ok." He said, "I love you too and as soon as I get back I will tell them, promise I don't want to live a lie either especially when the truth feels so good." They both kissed not caring who's watching they then slowly broke apart resting there foreheads on each other both having huge smiles on their faces, then they go into the car and left.

**Starr and Langston**

Starr and Langston both followed Patrick and Lexi after they left, and witnessed from a distance their interactions with each other. Though they could not hear what was going on they saw how very affectionate they were towards each other, and they could see how much they loved each other as they watched them got in the car and leave. Both Starr and Langston were in a state of disbelief. Starr looked at Langston face "Before you jump to conclusions you know your daughter, she is very level headed and I know there has to be a very good explanation for what we just saw." "My daughter is having an affair with a married man Starr that's the explanation." "You do not know that for sure." "Did you just witness what we saw? I cannot believe this, never in a million years I would imagine this I don't get it I had no indications of this, I noticed she was different when she got back from California but I didn't bug her about it because of Markko." "What happened with Markko?" "He was saying how I shouldn't pry into my own daughter's life because I would become like Dorian I shouldn't have listen to him." "Langston just calm down just talk to Lexi I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." "You better believe I'm going to talk to her and to that young man she was with did you see him he looked around Lexis's age isn't he too young to be married." "If he his married remember, the times we live in and we all got married at a young age ourselves." "That was because we knew our spouses for years and knew we would spend the rest of our lives together."

**Cole and Markko**

Cole heard a knock on the door "just a minute." He said as he lowered the flame under the pot on the stove and went to open the door "hey buddy what's up." Cole said as he gave Markko a hug, "I'm good, listen I just came by to pick up that bottle of wine that you have." "Sure no problem. Planning a special evening with the Mrs.?" "You knew it." With a huge smile on his face, they both entered the kitchen "I see you are doing the same thing yourself." "Yes I am, Megan is with Blair tonight so I'm taking advantage of the situation." "Dude can you believe how our lives are so perfect right now?" "It's hard to believe how lucky we both are. We have beautiful smart wives who have been with us since high school, and children who are just awesome sometimes it feels all like a dream." Cole said " I know the feeling we are the two most lucky men alive man, when I think about Langston and how much she makes me happy and Lexi she is growing up so fast going off to college wow." "Yea she is, speaking of which Starr was mentioning the other day how she seemed different since she got back from California is everything ok?" "I swear whoever lives in the La Boulaie household gets affected by Dorian Lord." He said with a frustrated look on his face. "I didn't mean to get you upset man." "No its just Langston had the same concerns, but Lexi is fine she is better than fine she's awesome." "Ok you're the pops so I'll take your word for it." They then continued to talk about how there were planning their evening with there wives.

**Chapter 6**

**Markko and Langston **

Langston got home and slammed the door "Honey is that you." Markko said from the bedroom. As he was walking out to the living room, when he came out, he found his wife pacing the living room floor. "What's wrong?" "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it." "Ok go ahead." "Our daughter is having an affair with a married man." "What? yea right that's funny Langston." He said walking past her "you think I would make up something like this? I saw it with my own eyes." "You saw what exactly with your own eyes." "Ok Officer Rivera, listen to the facts then draw your own conclusion. I went to the mall with Starr while in a store Whitney Whitmore approached us saying how she saw Lexi in the same mall, with a man, and that they seemed very cozy together and he was married. Of course, I did not believe her so Starr and I went to the bistro where we saw Lexi and this man very cozy together and I saw the ring on his finger. Then we followed them as they left and they we out in the parking lot kissing." "Did you talk to Lexi?" "No" "then I don't believe it what you saw there must be an explanation." "I don't get it you're a cop and you question suspects' everyday and you're telling me that you don't recognize straight facts when you hear them?" "Honey I heard what you said but this is Lexi were talking about she never does anything outside the book because we taught her that, so maybe this man is not married." "I saw a wedding band Markko our daughter is having an affair." "Will you stop saying that about our daughter, not Lexi" He said angrily and then left to the bedroom as Langston sat down in the couch and cried.

**Cole and Starr **

Starr walked in "Cole?" "In here." He said from the bedroom Starr then went over to the bedroom "You would not believe what happened today." "What happened?" "Langston and I saw Lexi making out with a married man." "What that's crazy Lexi would never do something like that?" "I know but we saw it I did everything possible to calm Langston down, Cole we couldn't believe it and they looked so in love with each other." "Starr maybe you guys thought you saw a ring on his finger." "Nope there was no question about it." "Is this an older man?" "No they looked around the same age." "This is crazy Markko and I was just talking earlier how perfect our lives are with our wives and the kids." "Well its going too get far from perfect real soon."

**Chapter 7**

**Markko and Langston**

Both went to bed with many questions on their mind about their daughter, unable to speak to each other because both not knowing to say. With the hours, winding down and their daughter on her way home, both ponder how to approach the situation. Langston was out in the living room sitting, when Markko came out and sat next to her. They then both looked at each other, not knowing what to say they just collapsed in each other's arms as Langston began to cry again. "Babe don't cry we will figure this out and if indeed our daughter is having an affair we will deal with this." "I keep asking my self where did I go wrong was it something that I said to her." "Honey you did nothing wrong we raised her right we will get to the bottom of this." With that, he then kissed her and held her in a long embrace as she continued to sob. Just then, the door open and Lexi walked in and she looked at her parents as she placed her bags to the ground. "Hi, Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying did someone die?" "No sweetie." Markko said "Alexis could you come here please." "Ok you called me by my first name that must not be good whatever it is I can explain." "That's what I'm hoping." Langston's mood then changed she had a stern look on her face "Alexis where were you this weekend?" "I was with Kate?" Langston then got up now she is now mad "Alexis Maria Rivera don't lie to me where were you?" Lexi saw the seriousness in both her parents' faces and realized that they knew "Mom …" "lexi how you could have an affair with a married man." "Mom, What?" Lexi then got up "I am not having an affair." "Well you need to explain your self young lady because I saw you with a man at the mall yesterday and I saw the ring on his finger and you two were kissing." "Honey let her speak." "Markko this is not the time to pick her side right now." "I'm not picking any sides I just want to know the truth just as much you do." "I know you see her as your little princess and she can do no wrong." They continued to argue and Lexi was getting a headache from it she knew she had to come clean now. "Mom….. Dad….. stop yelling!" both parents then looked at their daughter "could you both sit down please I can explain everything." They then sat down both looking intently into their daughters eyes. Lexi began to pace the floor in front of them, very nervously, not sure, how to break the news to them but she had no choice she then turned to them. "I can explain about the man you saw me with. I am not having an affair, yes he is married but… to me…. the man you saw me with… is my… husband."

**Chapter 8**

**Markko and Langston**

For a brief moment, silence filled the room as Lexi just told her parents that she is married. Lexi looked at her parents from across the room not sure what to expect. "Did you just say husband?" Langston said looking directly at her eighteen-year-old daughter. "Yea." Lexi replied in a low voice. "You can't be married your only eighteen, how did this happen when did this happen?" " Mom I met Patrick at camp we have been dating for some time now and well we didn't want to go to separate colleges and we love each other very much. " why haven't heard about him before.? You have I spoke about Patrick every time you would ask me why I'm not dating I said because my heart is already taken you thought I was joking but i wasn't I love Patrick and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him so I decided to marry him. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing can you believe this Markko?" "I am still trying to get over the shock of my little girl married" "Dad I'm not your little girl any more and you both taught me to make my own decisions and I did "but why the rush?" "Lexi are you pregnant?" "No I'm not pregnant you both also taught to use common sense and always have protected sex." "Ok you and sex should not be in the same sentence" "dad" "the question still remains then why the rush?" "We love each other and saw no reason to wait we got accepted in the same college and wanted to be together and besides did you and mom almost eloped "that was only because of your grandmother and her ridicules idea of a wedding she wanted. " I know you are both upset about this but try to understand you were both young once no offense and I know you both know how it feels to be so in love with some one that you want to be around them all the time." Langston and Markko both looked and each other not admitting that she is right both sitting down across from their daughter "we want to know everything about this young and start from the beginning and we want to meet him tomorrow night here for dinner." Lexi then proceeded to tell her parents how she met Patrick and everything about though she left out the important parts such as; that he was adopted and the names of his parents.

**Chapter 9**

The next day Markko and Langston met up with Starr and Cole. (Doorbell) " I got it" Cole opens the door " hi guys come on in, why the long face did some one die?" the all walked to the living room and sat down and Starr then came in " hey guys what going on." "We wanted to tell you guys in person and hopefully get some advice from you guys because we don't know how to handle this." "Handle what?" Starr said Langston and Markko and sitting next to each other holding hands, "We found out last night that our daughter Lexi is married." "What" both Starr and Cole said in shock at the same time " is she pregnant?" Cole asked " no she is not that's what we thought but all kept saying is how much she loves this guy and wanted to marry him and she did." "Wow this is….. This is ….." Langston then got up "Crazy, unbelievable, not happen those are all the words that comes to mind right now ho can she be married she hasn't even started college yet." Starr then went over to Langston and gave her a hug "it s going to be ok." I cant wait to get my hands of him taking advantage of my daughter he's a dead man walking." "Markko you're not going to make our daughter a widow." "Actually I need your help." she then turns to Cole and Starr "Anything you name it." Cole said and Starr agreed. " I need for both of you to come to dinner tonight Lexi is bring her husband ad I need some one to keep and eye on Markko so he doesn't try to kill him. " he wont last the night." Markko said "yea we will be there we will have mom watch Megan for the night ok then see you tonight around 7:30 they will be arriving at 8pm. "Ok no problem"

**Chapter 10**

**Patrick and Lexi**

Patrick is in the bedroom fumbling with his tie as Lexi walked in watching him seeing how nervous he is. "Honey you don't have to wear a tie this is not a formal gathering." "No it's not its only me meeting your parents for the first time and your father being a detective who happens to own a licensed gun I could imagine the thoughts that are going around his head." "Babe my dad won't try to kill tonight at least no to until after desert." Patrick then gave his wife a glare " Honey I'm kidding I know this is going to be hard but we have each other and we will get through this we will make our parents understand how much we love each other and how responsible we are and that we know what were doing

**Markko and Langston**

Markko, Langston, Starr and Cole in the living room awaiting the arrival of Lexi and Patrick Langston kept on looking at her watch "honey they are not late yet they should be here soon." Just then, the door opened and walked were Lexi hand in hand with Patrick. Mom and dad Uncle Cole and Aunt Starr I want you to meet Patrick." Patrick went around shaking every body's hand, the first one was Markko who gave him the 'I am going to kill you' stare, but he tried not to show any intimidation and shook his hand firmly. Then he shook Langston's hand, then Cole and last Starr as soon as their eyes met Starr recognized something familiar about him but she shrugged it off. Patrick then immediately stepped back and went back to Lexi side were he grabbed her hand " I that the news of us getting married was a shock to all of you but I assure you that my intentions are very pure I love Lexi whole heartedly I cant imagine my life without her in it. If you give me a chance you will see that Lexi did not make the wrong decision in marrying me (just then Lexi gave his hand a tight squeeze In support of him) "With that said lets eat." Langston said trying to lighting up the mood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Patrick and Lexi**

Patrick is in the bedroom fumbling with his tie as Lexi walked in watching him seeing how nervous he is. "Honey you don't have to wear a tie this is not a formal gathering." "No it's not its only me meeting your parents for the first time and your father being a detective who happens to own a licensed gun I could imagine the thoughts that are going around his head." "Babe my dad won't try to kill tonight at least no to until after desert." Patrick then gave his wife a glare " Honey I'm kidding I know this is going to be hard but we have each other and we will get through this we will make our parents understand how much we love each other and how responsible we are and that we know what were doing

**Markko and Langston**

Markko, Langston, Starr and Cole in the living room awaiting the arrival of Lexi and Patrick, Langston kept on looking at her watch "honey they are not late yet they should be here soon." Just then, the door opened and walked were Lexi hand in hand with Patrick. Mom and dad Uncle Cole and Aunt Starr I want you to meet Patrick." Patrick went around shaking every body's hand, the first one was Markko who gave him the 'I am going to kill you' stare, but he tried not to show any intimidation and shook his hand firmly. Then he shook Langston's hand, then Cole and last Starr as soon as their eyes met Starr recognized something familiar about him but she shrugged it off. Patrick then immediately stepped back and went back to Lexi side were he grabbed her hand " I that the news of us getting married was a shock to all of you but I assure you that my intentions are very pure I love Lexi whole heartedly I cant imagine my life without her in it. If you give me a chance you will see that Lexi did not make the wrong decision in marrying me (just then Lexi gave his hand a tight squeeze In support of him) "With that said lets eat." Langston said trying to lighting up the mood.

Everyone ate in silence you could hear pin drop they all went into the living room but know dared spoke everyone giving each other the awkward stares. "So Patrick where are you from? Starr said to break the Ice "San Diego." "Your parents must be happy to hear about the nuptials. " Actually we haven't told them yet." "What?" Langston said as everyone else stared in shock. "You're saying that your parents do not know that you got married?" "Mom" "Don't mom me Lexi I want an answer!" "Mrs. Rivera we wanted for you to know first because you have never met me and this is this the first time we are meeting, my parents on the other hand know and love Lexi and I know they would understand. "So when do you intend on telling your parents?" Markko interjected "Tomorrow we will call them and tell them together." He said looking firmly at his wife, which gave a warm smile and squeezed his hand in approval.


End file.
